Conversations on IM
by Counter Productions
Summary: One afternoon, on a random whim, a certain rockstar decided to instant-message a certain number one super fan... and started them on a whirlwind conversation that would lead to laughter and love. JONAS, Kacy.


_**Conversations on IM.**_

_Kev Kev JJ Foyet has logged in.  
Kev Kev JJ Foyet has a new PM. "I LOVE SPACKLE!"_

_Miss Macy-Bear has logged in.  
__Miss Macy-Bear has a new PM. "Note to self: "of JONAS" is not a suffix for Kevin's name."  
Miss Macy-Bear has a new picture. "Myself and Kevin laughing at something random."_

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:**  
MACY!!!

**Miss Macy-Bear says:**  
Um... hi?  
Who is this?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:**  
*shock, horror*  
You don't know who this is!  
??

**Miss Macy-Bear says:**  
Um, no.  
Sorry.  
:(

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:**  
Okay... Well... I'll give you some clues if you ask me some questions.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:**  
Fine.  
You know me, obviously.  
So how do I know you?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:**  
You saw me from a distance, you saw me from afar. But now you see me up close, everywhere you are.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Okay, strange person...  
Since that got me no-where...  
Do you go to HMA?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:**  
I do indeed.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:**  
Cool. (:  
Umm...  
Are you a boy or a girl?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:**  
Guess by my name.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:**  
Oh, God. Kevin?  
How do you know my IM address?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:**  
I like your PM, Macy Bear.  
But I quite like my extra title. I'm not just Kevin.  
I'm Kevin...  
Of JONAS!  
:D  
I, uh... Stella gave it to me.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:**  
Well, it was just a reminder, you know... for all three of you.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:**  
We know we're "of JONAS."

**Miss Macy-Bear says:**  
For me for all three of you.  
I mean.  
Ugh!  
It's a reminder for me that you guys are also just you guys and not JONAS.  
There. I said it.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**But... we are JONAS...

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**No!  
That's not what I meant!  
Okay, let me explain.  
I see you guys as JONAS, but there's more to you than that.  
And so my PM is a note to myself so that I remember that you guys are regular people, too.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Oh.  
Well... Joe and Nick don't like to be called Joe and Nick of JONAS... but if you still want to call someone "of JONAS" I don't mind. I don't want you to feel as though you have to give up Superfandom just to be our friend. You're far more important to me than a silly suffix.

**Miss Macy-Bear says**:  
I really don't know what to say, Kevin.  
That's probably one of the nicest things you've ever said to me.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**S'too bad I didn't get to say it to your face.  
But!  
On a happier note!  
Who took your default picture and what were we laughing at?  
And can I steal it?  
Please?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Of course!  
I think that was Fred... I still haven't trained him out of the stalker phase.  
And I think it was about the time that Fiona Skye girl invaded Joe's life.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**That was funny. And Joe was all scared.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Hence the laughing.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**We were talking that night and Joe was very impressed with your quick thinking.  
You and your sarcasm.  
My suffix is offended.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Aw, shucks. I'm... your suffix is offended?  
What?  
xD

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**My suffix is offended that you'd be sarcastic to a JONAS.  
Kevin Lucas, however, is cool with it.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**How can a suffix be...?  
You know what?  
I don't want to know.  
If Kevin Lucas is cool with it, so am I.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Suffix.  
What a great word.  
I'm going to buy a fish and call it Suffix.  
No!  
A Dragon!

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I thought you were going to buy a rabbit and call it Spackle.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**A Dragon called Suffix!  
Nick won't let me. He says he's "allergic to rabbits."  
Sure.  
Just like he's "not afraid of the dark" yet he gets really antsy if the lights are turned off and he's still awake.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Aw! Nick's afraid of the dark?  
I'm sooooo razzing him if he ever starts with that "better than you at golf" stuff again.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Uh, what?!  
NO!  
PLEASE DON'T!  
He'll grind my bones to make his bread!

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Kev?  
He's not a giant.  
He's Nick.  
He's shorter than you.  
And I'm not going to tell him that you told me.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**He may not be as tall as me but he's a whole lot scarier.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**He's Nick. You knew him when he was in diapers. How can that be scary?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Have you ever seen Nick lose his temper?

**Miss Macy-Bear says**:  
Um... I don't know.  
Was the Maria incident considered losing his temper?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Not even close.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Because he glared at me...

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**No. It takes a lot to make him lose his temper but when he does...  
You're lucky if you make it out alive.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**So when did you see him lose his temper?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**When I broke his glass guitar.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**A glass guitar?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Yeah.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**How is that useful at all?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**He got it as a present off Stevie Wonder or something...

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**STEVIE WONDER?!

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**I thought it could go through things cause it was see-through and hit it off the wall.  
I was wrong.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**He got it from STEVIE WONDER?!  
And you BROKE it?  
Oh, Kevin.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Is that bad?  
I couldn't really understand him...  
When he stopped shouting he started crying...  
And then he wouldn't talk to me for like a year...

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**How long ago was this?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Uh... Last year.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Kevin, I hate to say it, but I can see why he got mad at you.  
I can't even make fun of him for crying on this.  
Stevie Wonder...

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Do you like Stevie Wonder, Macy?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Yes, he's one of my favourite artists.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Would you like to meet him?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Superstitious is one of the most played... wait, what?  
MEET him?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Yeah. Nick's meeting with him to help with some song or something because Stevie is Nick's friend now. So if you want to meet him it can be arranged.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Oh. My. God.  
I've got to go help put my sickly grandmother to bed, but OHMYGOD.  
I'll be back in, like, a minute.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Superstition is my second favourite song. I like Part Time Lover better.  
Okeydokey.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**BANANA DONKEY PANCAKE  
GIRAFFE SNORKEL FOOT

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Huh?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Oh my God, I'm going to kill Austin.  
My little brother hijacked the computer while I was putting Gramma to bed.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**I do that to Nick sometimes. When he's writing a song I'll sabotage it with random words like "Spudnick" and "Rumplestilskin" so that when he starts singing it to myself and Joe (and sometimes Mom and Dad) later he'll sing those words and get a really confused (then really angry) look on his face. It's awesome.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I like the word "spudnick."  
(:

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Me too.  
So...  
Stevie Wonder....

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Um.  
Gosh.  
You'd really let me meet him?  
Because I'm enough of a klutz around you guys and I don't know if I could handle Stevie Wonder.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Are you kidding?! I'd do anything for you!  
I mean, uh...  
It's just..  
You're our biggest fan and our best friend (apart from Stella) and if you want to meet Stevie Wonder than I think it's the least we could do.  
And don't worry. Stevie's a cool guy.  
He won't care if you're clumsy.  
He'll probably think it's cute.  
And adorable.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Yeah, but I tend to HURT people.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says**:  
Can't be as bad as breaking a signed, sealed and delivered glass Guitar.  
Trust me.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**But you didn't do it in front of him.  
And it's STEVIE WONDER.  
I've worshipped his music for longer than I can remember. Way before I knew that skinny jeans were a gift from God.  
I mean...  
Yeah.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**You think our jeans are a gift from God?  
Try walking in them.  
They ain't no gift.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Maybe not for you, but for the fangirls ogling you guys' butts...  
It's a totally different story.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Ohhh kay.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Hey, I'm no longer a fangirl.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**You're not?

**Miss Macy-Bear says**:  
There's a difference between fan and fangirl, Kevin.  
A fangirl worships the band because the members are hot.  
A fan worships the band because the music kills.  
I was once both, and now I've gotten past the whole "JONAS r demi-gods!!!1!!11!" phase.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**You don't think we're demi-gods?  
But Nick has great eyes and Joe has his muscles and I've got my sideburns...  
I thought you liked that?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Okay, so I'm more of a closet fangirl.  
I didn't think you guys would be comfortable with a girl who drools as you're walking away.  
(And I DO drool as you walk away.)

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**So you still like my hair?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Yes.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Phew!

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Your sideburns are heavenly and epic.  
And I love them from the very bottom of my soul.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**And you've got the prettiest eyes I've ever seen in my whole life.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**...really?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Yeah.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I mean, you're not just saying that because I complimented your sideburns.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**No. If was "just saying it" would I be able to tell you that they go lighter when you're happy and when it rains they sparkle and they've got little specks of green and blue in them, but only if you look really closely and only when you're standing in the Atrium. Other than that they look like melted chocolate.  
I like melted chocolate.  
Sometimes your hair smells like melted chocolate.  
But it mostly smells like Vanilla.  
Hehe. You're like your own Starbucks.  
Vanilla Melted Chocolate Macy.  
I'd buy that. :D

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Um.  
Excuse me while I go squeal in my closet.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Why?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I think my heart just exploded.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Kevin, do you really pay that much attention to the way my eyes look? And the way I smell?  
Or are you just making this up?  
Because... that's amazing.  
I mean, honest-to-God amazing.  
I can't even begin to describe how... FLATTERED I am.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Of course I pay that much attention to you Macy. I don't think you realise how wonderful you are.  
Speaking of wonderful...  
You never gave me a Yay or Nay on the Stevie Wonder sitch...

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Yes.  
I would absolutely love to meet Stevie Wonder.  
(:

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Well, he'll be meeting with Nick in New York on Friday so...  
What do you say you take the private jet with us?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Are you serious? I mean, will your parents be okay with this?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Sure. Stella always comes.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**But she's STELLA.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**And you're MACY.  
What's so different?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Um, all three of you came home with bruises ALL OVER your bodies the day you met me?  
And sometimes Joe still has to work up the courage to ask me about the Bio homework.  
I can see him shaking!

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Small price to pay to have you as a friend.  
That's Joe.  
He's a donut head.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**YOU used to be afraid of me, too.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Yeah. Until I realised I was being stupid.  
I do that a lot.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Oh, Kev.  
You're NOT stupid.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Yeah. But it's okay. Because I'm happy to just be me.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**You should be.  
You're KEVIN.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**And you're MACY.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**So you've said.  
You know, you say that I don't know how wonderful I am, but I think you underestimate yourself just as much.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**How so?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**For starters, you seem to think that you're stupid.  
And you're not.  
You're passing Calculus with a B-minus and you speak fluent French and you're actually really, incredibly good at debate because of how you come out of left field.  
And you're just... this AMAZING guy.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Coming from you, Goddess of all Sports?  
Wow.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I don't think I'll ever be able to find a boyfriend, EVER, because you and your brothers spoil me too much. You're so nice and sweet and amazing and always there and I'm starting to get choked up just thinking about it...  
(Now you know how I felt, Mr. I'm-going-to-compliment-my-number-one-fan.)

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**You think you've got it bad? The last girl I dated sold our relationship. SOLD IT.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**...what?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Yeah. Needless to say, I haven't had a girlfriend in quite some time.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**First, HOW does she SELL your relationship?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**She sold every last detail about me and her to some magazine.  
Then there was Anya.. And you saw how that ended.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Don't you mean Kimmy? With a heart over the I?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Oh yeah.  
Right.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Good God, I wanted to slap her when I found out about that.  
After all the effort you put into making her feel at home!  
D:

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Don't even worry about it Macy. It's okay. I've got my family and my friends. I'm good.  
Oh, and you never answered my second question...

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Second question? You'll have to refresh my memory.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Fly with me?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**xD  
LAME  
But cute.  
:3

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**I thought you'd appreciate that alright.  
Well?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**-sigh-  
Yes.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Awesome!

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Hey, I've got a great idea for a little game on the way to NY.  
Have you ever played Live Journal Theatre?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**No. What's that?

**Miss Macy-Bear says**:  
You either set it up so that you can Stumble through LiveJournal posts or pick randomly from an archive... and do dramatic readings.  
Stella and I used to do it all the time.  
You find the most emo tripe out there on Live Journal and it's SO HILARIOUS if you read it out loud.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Cool. Sounds like fun.  
And it'll probably annoy the Sam Hecuba out of Nick, who's one flat iron away from being Emo himself anyway.  
I like it.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Sam Hecuba? That sounds like the main character of a Stephen King novel.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Really? Cause I just made it up.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I could tell.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Oops! Listen Mace, I gotta go. We have some interview or something. But I'll talk to you later, kay?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Aw! I guess I'll have to talk to you later.  
I'll miiiiiisss yooooouuuu.  
):

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**It was really nice talking to you Macy. I'll miss you too. But I'll be thinking about you.  
Talk to you later!

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I'll be thinking about you, too.  
Bye.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Bye Macy.  
X.

_Kev Kev JJ Foyet has logged off._

_Miss Macy-Bear has logged off._

_

* * *

_

_Miss Macy-Bear has logged in.  
__Miss Macy-Bear has a new PM. "Twenty-three times in a two-page spread. How does that happen?"_

_Kev Kev JJ Foyet has logged in from a mobile device._

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**THOMAS KEVIN LUCAS.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Macy-Anne Misa?  
What'd I do?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**What the SAM HECUBA happened at yesterday's interview?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Uh... Some dude asked us questions and we answered them...  
Hey, you used my saying. Sweet.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I know what happens at an interview, Kevin.  
(And yes, I used your saying. It's cute.)

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Are you mad at me?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Yes.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Whatever I did I'm sorry!  
Please don't be mad at me Macy!

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I just...  
Twenty-three times.  
TWENTY-THREE.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Twenty-three times what?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**You mentioned me BY NAME twenty-three times!

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Oh.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**How does that even happen?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**I guess you were on my mind...  
I did tell you I'd be thinking about you...

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I just assumed that you were being nice!

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Are you sure it was twenty three?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I didn't think that you were ACTUALLY going to be thinking about me.  
And yes, I counted.  
It was twenty-three.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Why would I lie to you about something like that?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I didn't think you were lying... I just thought that you were saying it to say it, you know?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**No...  
I don't say things I don't mean, Macy.  
If I tell you I think you're pretty, I think you're pretty.  
If I tell you I'm going to be thinking about you, I'm going to be thinking about you.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**You think I'm pretty?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**I think you're the prettiest girl in the world.  
But don't tell Stella I told you that.  
She'd be odd.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**What do you mean?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Well, Stella prides herself in being perfect. But you're the prettiest without even trying and I don't think Stella would like that. That's all.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Oh, Kevin...  
You know... I don't think I'm all that mad any more.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Good. I didn't want you to be mad.  
I don't like you to be mad or sad or confused.  
And I'm sorry.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**You don't have to be sorry, Kevin.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**But it was my own fault for making you mad in the first place.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I was just... overwhelmed, I guess.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Why?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Because even the guy who once told me he loved me never had so many nice things to say about me.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Well then, he obviously didn't love you.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**No, he didn't.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**He was a dwonk then.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**He was.  
He was only dating me because my dad owns a hardware store and he wanted free parts for his car.  
But that's another story.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**I know how that feels.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I can imagine that you do.  
So...

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Macy, you know that I'll never, ever hurt you. Right?

**Miss Macy-Bear says**:  
Of course not.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Good.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Why?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Because I don't like to see you mad or sad or confused.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I'm not mad or sad, but you've been confusing me a lot lately.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**How?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**The things you say.  
They're pretty confusing in themselves.  
But... I don't know.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**What don't you know Macy?  
Is there something I can help you with?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Why do you tell me the things that you do?  
Why do you say that I'm pretty and I smell good and I'm wonderful and no guy's ever said stuff like that before.  
And I just don't know what to make of it.  
I don't know how I'm supposed to respond.  
I don't know why you're doing all of this.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Well, you are pretty and wonderful and you do smell good.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**And what am I supposed to say to that, Kevin?  
How do I respond?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Macy, have you ever loved someone so much that you're worried you're going insane and you're worried that telling them might ruin everything you've accomplished?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Yes.  
You?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Yeah.  
See... Every time I see this one girl my head starts spinning and my knees go weak and my tummy feels funny.  
And at first I thought it was because she hit my head with her Lacrosse stick.  
But I was wrong.  
I thought it was because I was afraid of her, but it turns out that wasn't the reason.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**You know...  
Every time I see this one guy, I start to feel really dizzy and I kind of forget to breathe and my heart starts pounding like crazy.  
And at first I thought it was because I was in love with his band, because his younger brothers/band members made me feel like that, too.  
But I was wrong.  
And then I thought that it was because I was afraid of embarrassing myself after we'd agreed to be friends and I really didn't want to hit him in the head with a lacrosse stick again...  
But I was wrong.  
Again.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Macy?

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Yeah?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Does your heart feel nervous right now?  
Mine does.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Yeah.  
Like, really bad.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Have you got butterflies in your tummy?  
I do.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Me, too.  
Is your breathing okay?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**No. It's gone all weird.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Because I'm starting to feel lightheaded.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Me too.  
And I don't think it's the Lacrosse stick...

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Um...

What now?  
I mean, I could just...  
I could just say it.  
If you want.  
Unless, you know...  
Um.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**O-or...  
You could, um...  
You could open your front door...  
That'd be a good idea.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Are you IMing me from your phone?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**Yeah.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Oh.  
Um.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**I'll knock.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Oh, God! I hear it.  
I...  
I'm scared to open the door.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**I'm scared for you to open the door.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I think...  
I think it might be easier if I say it now.  
Where you can't see me.  
And how red I am.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**You're beautiful when you blush.  
Oh God.  
Did I just IM that?  
Now I'm red.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Thomas Kevin Lucas, I am so in love with you.  
Wow.  
I just...

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says**:  
Macy-Anne Misa, I've been head over heels in love with you since you shook my hand on the fifth of August 2005.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I've been so incredibly, totally and completely in love with you since the moment I saw you on stage at 9:37 on July the third of 2005.  
Wait, you remember the day we met?  
Before we met at HMA?

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**You were wearing a blue top with "You Rock!" written on it, gray jeans and black Converse.  
You got tongue tied.  
I told you it was cute.  
You went red.  
I went red.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I have to confess that I don't remember what you were wearing.  
I was so star-struck I could hardly see straight.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**I don't remember what I was wearing either.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**I'll bet Stella would.

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**I'll bet she would.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Wait, why are we talking about Stella when I could be kissing you?!  
I'm opening the door!

**Kev Kev JJ Foyet says:  
**I don't know... I---

WOW.

**Miss Macy-Bear says:  
**Yeah.  
Wow.

_Kev Kev JJ Foyet has logged off._

_Miss Macy-Bear has logged off._

* * *

CREDITS:

Kev Kev JJ Foyet (aka Thomas Kevin Lucas) was played by **Hey-Hayley**.

Miss Macy-Bear (aka Macy-Anne Misa) was played by **Poet on the Run**.

* * *

a/n: All of this was done between Beth and Hayley using MSN Messenger over the course of three hours, with absolutely no plan or plot (except, of course, the decision to make Macy unaware of who Kevin was. It was thought that she wanted to give him SOME measure of privacy and therefore decided to leave his instant messaging address alone).

We hope that you've enjoyed our first project! As soon as Hayley's MSN Messenger is working again, we'll finish up our second IM story, _One-Word Sentences_. And please be on the look out for _Miscommunication_, our biggest and baddest project yet.

Peace out, lovelies!  
Hayley and Beth of Maggot Mocking.


End file.
